


Bank

by VeegiDawn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length 0-10 Minutes, Set Before the Events of Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets his first scientific calculator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567) by [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur). 



This is a podfic of Jinjurly's story 'Bank'.

[This is a link to **streaming**  the podfic](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/bank-podfic)

You can also  **download  **it from that link if you wish by finding the small download button underneath the recording. 

I hope you enjoy!! 

Feel free to leave feedback for jinjurly and I!

 


End file.
